Just one moment can change everything
by NoAverageAngel76
Summary: Zim, gaz, and dib are all in high school now and zim has grown quite tall. But when zim finds out his missions fake the tallest order him to destroy himself, who is he to argue? But what if someone was in the lab and heard everything? ZaGr may be OOC. Also my fist Inavder Zim story so please go easy on me. I don't own Invader Zim or any of the Characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Zim walks through the hall way of the high school with his new spiked up black wig and human eye contacts that make his pupils look blue and instead of his invader outfit he has on black jeans and a red baggy t-shirt tho he still wears his black boots and gloves.

'Stupid humans...why won't any of Zim's plans work to conquer you all and show my tallest' how great Zim is!?' He thought angrily as he turned a corner and ran right into someone as he head something hit the ground and he looks down to see a girl with dark purple hair glaring at the ground and Zim raises an eyebrow, he doesn't have, at the girl till she looks up at him with her eyes slightly open in a death glare and he freezes slightly at the look.

"you think you can just run into me and knock me down without any consequences?" She said darkly and Zim takes one step back "foolish human! You think you scare me!? The great ZIM!?"

The girl stands up and grabs the collar of Zim's shirt and rams him into the lockers as she still glares "shut up Zim. I will not hesitate to send your soul into the depths of nightmares if you don't shut your trap now." She says venomously making him gulp a bit. "...you are Dib-monkeys sister correct?" He says and she raises an eyebrow at him "you forgot who I am?"

Zim blinks trying to place her name since he only really in countered Dib instead of her really. "Gaz!" Came a familiar voice as they both look over to see Dib with a bright smile "you have Zim!? Yes! Now we can expose him for the alien he is!" He yelled and Gaz growled and dropped Zim's shirt and turned to her brother who looked at her and paled a bit "uh...Gaz?" Gaz walked over and without hesitating punched Dib in the gut causing him to fall over in pain "stop yelling.

You know that annoys me more then anything you moron." Zim blinked shocked as he looked at Gaz 'she just...hit her own brother' he laughs finally "stupid Dib-monkey! You got hit by a girl not even Zim would be so weak to let that happen!" He stopped laughing to see Gaz now looking at him and his eyes widen "victor for Zim!" He yells before quickly taking off as Gaz growls furious 'he's so going to the nightmare realm when I'm done with him.' She thought angrily and walked off down the hall as the late bell finally rang and Dib had just gotten off the ground to see everyone gone. "Not fair!" He quickly gets up and runs to class.

Gaz's prov.

I was walking down the hall with my short purple hair that went to my shoulders swayed slightly as I walked. I wore a black tang top under a dark Avery dress that went around my shoulders with dark grey selves attached and it went down to my knees. I had on dark purple tights and black lace up boots. I also wore black fingerless gloves along with my favorite skull necklace. I was anything but normal then all these other students. I was feared by just about everyone and I don't mind at all. I hate people and will gladly show it.

I walked into my math class even if I was 10 minutes late and I couldn't seriously care less. 'Why am I even here? I should just skip. No one would actually notice,' I thought as the teacher Mr. Kopowski looked at me "so nice of you to join us Gaz Membrane." I didn't even bother talking as my eyes looked closed. I only rarely opened them fully when I'm really ticked or want to strike fear into people. I took a seat at my desk as the teacher just sighed and went on with class as normal.

Zim's prov

'Stupid earthlings! There pathetic existence is just a nuisance' I thought as I glared at all the human in my, what they call, history class. The teacher was going on about some short conquerer named ne-polian? Or whatever they said. I don't really care I just want to take over this stupid planet and leave! Iv stayed here for years now and I am getting annoyed with this place. "Zim!" I looked at the teacher with a bored look on my face. "Stop day dreaming and pay attention in my class!"

I glared slightly "Zim doesn't need to pay attention! For Zim will rule you all one day with an iron fist!" I yelled and the teacher slammed her ruler down on her desk "o stop with your rambling! And speak in normal sentences! One does not say there name when they talk." She stated flatly and I just rolled my eyes. "Zim does what he wants." I said back and she glared "out."

I looked at her confused till she pointed to the door "out of my class and to the office! You need to learn to show respect to your teacher!" I shrugged and stood up and walked to the door but stopped at the door "I don't show respect to old filthy humans like yourself. Zim only shows respect to himself." I shut the door behind me as the teacher yelled again and I just smirked and walked down the hall not bothering to go to the office.

Normal prov

Zim wondered the halls till the bell rang and as he turned a corner again someone had run into him but this time he fell back to the ground and looked up rubbing the bak of his head "what the-" he looked up to see Gaz again and he almost paled as she glared at him. "That's twice you have run into me Zim!" Zim looked around but none of the other humans seemed to stare, either not paying attention or didn't want to get Gaz's rathe set on them too.

"Look Gaz-human, Zim is in a hurry and just wants to get home!" He said as he was about to stand but Gaz stepped on his chest pushing him down to the ground "awww poor whiner. Like I give a crap what you want. You crossed my path twice. That's more then a good enough reason for me to doom you."

Zim was actually scared but he tried his best not to show it. "Don't touch me with your filthy human stuff!" He actually pushed her foot off him and quickly stood up as she was a bit shocked he had the nerve to push her off him. "I don't want to fight Gaz-human. Zim just wants-" before he could finish Dib came around the corner in his normal looking long coat, hair the same style and his glasses. Everything the same but now he just wore a plain blue shirt without the smiley on it.

"Zim! Don't touch my sister! Gaz get away from him!" Gaz sighed and looked over as her brother started running up and Zim groaned "seems Zim always gets into stupid fights with the Dib-monkey!" He turned and took off running down the hall as Dib ran after him "get back here alien!" Gaz glared and for once since she didn't want to stay at school any longer she followed after her stupid brother and Zim. 'There stupid fight will be better then sticking around here.' She thought as she followed them out the exit door and down the street.

Gaz's prov

I followed the two to Zim's house where bib broke in and as I walked in I saw Dib being attacked, or rather being provoked, by the little robot Gir. "Master promised me tacos if I get you out of the house!" He cheered happily as he sat on Dib's shoulders pulling his hair and Dib yelled at him to get off. I just shock my head and walked off past them and open the trash knowing that Zim was down in his lab. When I entered I heard voices and raised an eyebrow as I walked over to see Zim talking to two tall irkens on his computer so I stayed hidden from sight and watched. "Zim why are you calling us now?" The one in a red outfit and red eyes asked seeming annoyed as one in a purple outfit and purple eyes stood behind him drinking a soda with the irked symbol on it. "I am sorry for bothering my tallest but I was wound earring when I would get my back up to destroy this filthy planet of humans."

The one in red looked to the other irked behind him and they both smirked evilly. "Should we tell him?" The one in purple asked and the other one nodded as Zim tilted his head slightly "tell Zim what?" The two laughed on screen and looked at Zim. "First off Zim, you were never an invader to begin with. We lied to you just to see how long you would last. Since your still alive will just confess. You, Zim, are a defect. Your mission was a fake and you are banished on this planet called earth. We no longer want to hear from you. And if you even try to come back will kill you on spot. So do everyone on irk a favor and deactivate yourself. Or better yet hit the self district button in your pack. That will be more interesting."

I heard all of this and my eyes where wide with shock and for once i felt bad for Zim 'they first lie to him...and know there telling him to kill himself!?' I thought as i peered over at Zim who was looking down now and the tallest crossed there arms as the one in red spoke again. "Well? I told you to deactivate yourself or self destruct Now!" Zim hesitated but didn't argue as he opened his pack and reached his hand back to hit the button inside.

My eyes widened and I ran from my hiding spot and grabbed Zim's hand, stopping him as he quickly turned to look at me but I was glaring hatefully at the screen "you Irkens are pieces of shit! He's one of your own yet you can tell him to do this just because your his so called leaders?" I said becoming furious and Zim still didn't say anything just watched me as the tallest looked at me as well. "Watch your mouth girl!"

I opened my eyes slightly and smirked evilly "or what? You can't really do anything now can you? And congrats to you both. Your on my list." The one in purple is actually cowering in the back ground "she has a list!?" Zim actually finally did something, a nod, to me having a list making me smirk more. "That's right and I always take care of my list. And once I find you both I'll send you both into the realm of nightmares. Where there is no return! Every weakening moment for you both will be nothing but sorrow and despair. Mark my words." I said calmly but this even sent the red one to shiver a bit. "You don't scare us human! Cut the transmission!" He yelled and the screen went black and i just still glared at it till I felt Zim yank his hand out of my grasp, not hard tho.

"Why did you...stop Zim?" He was looking down again and i looked at him. "I don't know. Maybe because the only one who's allowed to make your life miserable is me. Not them." I said crossing my arms and was glaring still as Zim didn't move and I sighed. "Look...don't listen to them. There jerks, and idiots." Zim's hands went to fists at his side "they are Zim's leaders! Zim obeys them!" I raised an eyebrow "I thought you said no one controls Zim or tell's Zim what to do? You did say those lines a few years ago." Zim blinked and now looks at me. "how did.." I looks at him as well "Dib rants about what you say to him. And I do sometimes listen till I threaten his life." I simply stated and he just nodded slightly.

"Zim you may be...exiled but that doesn't mean much. For all I care you can still try to take over this worthless planet." Zim shook his head "no...Zim...shall just try and fit in I guess...Zim has no other options..." I couldn't help it. His face was so pitiful and broken I was actually afraid he would deactivate himself once I left the room.

I hated these new emotions! I normally don't care about anyone! So why now? I looked at him and saw two drops fall from his face and hit the ground causing my eyes to widen more 'he's...he's crying?' I thought as his shoulders started to tremble and I couldn't just leave him like this.

Me, Gaz, the most feared being on this planet probably, was showing sympathy! I sighed slightly but grabbed Zim's shoulders and turned him to look at me and he stiffened slightly and I smirked 'probably thinks I'm gonna hit him or something' but I just pulled Zim into me and I hugged him. He completely stiffened but didn't fight against it. He soon relaxed and hugged me back. Normally i DESPISE being touched. But just this once...I'll make an exception.

Zim's prov

I don't know what's going on...I don't ever feel like this. But my tallest have said I was a defect...and all this was a lie. I should be dead like they wanted...yet this human...Gaz..is holding me in her arms. 'Filthy human...how dare she touch Zim! I should push her away and laugh at her foolishness!' I thought till I thought if something else's and relaxed against her

'no...she's not the fool...Zim is...I was led to believe the tallest cared for Zim...when they, in fact, did not. Yet here she is. Holding me as if she cares...Gaz cares for no one' I thought as I slowly brought my arms up and hugged her bak. 'Maybe just this once...I will let this filthy human comfort me.'

After what seemed like a minute or two Gaz let me go and pushed her hair back. "You tell anyone I showed emotion or whatever for you. I won't hesitate to-" I stopped her by lifting my hands up "Zim won't tell a soul...no need to threaten me Gaz-human. Now go and join your stupid brother. He's probably still fighting with Gir." Gaz just nodded to me once and turned to leave but stopped and turned back torrid me "hey, just for the record, I don't think you're a defect or whatever. And you better be at school tomorrow, you keep Dib from annoying the hell out of me."

I just stared at her as my left antenna went up a bit confused but I nodded to her and she left. 'Strange human...' I thought as I went over and picked up my disguise off the floor and put it away for tomorrow.

Okay so this is meant to be a one-shot unless you guys want me to continue it or leave it where it is. Up to all of you. But I hope you enjoyed my first ZaGr fanfiction. Reviews are welcome but let me first point out I am NOT a writer. So I may have misspelled things or messed up somewhere and I apologize but that shouldn't stop you from liking my story. That it is all :)


	2. Don't play nice

Author note,

Well since you guys seemed to enjoy this story...i decided to keep it going. So heres chapter 2! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW :D and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes or whatever i may have done by accident.

* * *

Dibs prov

I was still fighting with Zim's robot Gir and I was really starting to get annoyed. "Look Gir! If you get off me I'll...I'll buy you two tacos!" Gir squealed happily and jumped off me. "Okay!" He said with his little tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he smiled and I sighed 'finally!' I was about to go get Zim when I saw Gaz walk out of the kitchen.

"Gaz!? What are you doing here? I didn't see you come in!" I yelled as she glared at me. "Where leaving. Now!" I blinked "I can't leave! Zim's planning something to take over the world! I have to stop him before he does!" I argued till Gaz growled and even if she is my sister she scares the crap out of me when she's upset. "I said now Dib don't make me say it again!" She threatened and I looked at her and then at the trash that leads to Zim's lab and I sighed "alright...will leave." She just nodded and pulled out her GS3 and walked past me as I followed behind. "What happened that made you want to leave tho? Zim didn't do anything to you did he!? If he did I'll-" Gaz growled and paused her game "he didn't do ANYTHING Dib! Leave him alone! God! You're so annoying!" She yelled and I actually stopped dead in my tracks.

"Did...did you just...stick up for him?" Gaz stopped and turned back to look at me "no, I'm just saying he didn't do anything. You should know he's a bit smarter to know not to cross me." She said flatly and I couldn't really argue with that. So I just nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

Gaz's prov

I went strait to my room and threw my backpack in the corner of my room and laid on my bed staring up at my ceiling. 'Damn it...that stupid Zim has me worried! And it's annoying! I shouldn't care damn it all!' I sat up and glared into the darkness of my room. I felt weird and I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit. I finally sighed and laid back down. 'Maybe after some sleep I'll forget about that stupid green alien.' I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm and I groaned as I picked it up and instead of turning it off I threw it against my wall breaking it and curling back up in bed about to fall back asleep till I heard my idiot brother. "Gaz! Get up or where gonna be late for school!" I growled but got up from my bed and noticed I slept in my clothes from yesterday. I took a shower and put on a black long sleeved shirt that had "if you could read my mind you wouldn't be smiling" written in red letters on it as I also put on black jeans with a red chain attached to them and my black boots and fingerless gloves, to finish it off I put my skull necklace on again.

I walked down stairs to see Dib eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning Gaz." He smiled and I just ignored him and grabbed a pice of toast and played my game slave again so I didn't have to talk to him. "Do you think Zim is planning something?" He asked all of a sudden and I didn't bother looking up at him "how should I know." I said making a statement that I don't keep watch of Zim like he does.

"I don't know...it's just I figured something would have happened yesterday but you dragged us out of there and nothing happened that night. I was waiting for flying death pigs or something to come out of no where and start attacking people." He stated and I rolled my eyes "well maybe he didn't feel like causing trouble. Ever think of that?" I walked past him and walked out the door to school leaving Dib there to think about that.

Normal prov

* * *

Gaz walked to school even though she will be early but it's a small price to pay so she didn't have to keep talking to Dib about stupid things. She walked threw the doors to see only a handful of students there talking to there friends but stopped when they saw Gaz and she just smirked to herself as she walked past them all and to her locker. 'My reputation follows me now doesn't it?' She laughed a bit evilly at that as she opened her locker and started grabbing her books till someone leaned against the locker beside hers "I don't see what's so amusing" came a familiar voice and Gaz sighed and looked over to see Zim in his disguise looking at the other students walk by.

"What do you want Zim?" She raised an eyebrow at him but he still didn't look at her. "Answers...Zim wants answers..." Gaz rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "Answers to what dare I ask?" Zim looked at her finally seriously and she raised both eyebrows in amusement.

* * *

Zim's prov

"Zim want to know why you did what you did yesterday." I asked seriously, it had been bothering me all night of why this human female would stop me. Also of why she spoke kindly to me when clearly no one else gives a crap what happens to me. "Well?" I glared slightly at her and she just sighed annoyed. "Look I don't even know okay? I just acted and what I did felt...right at the time." She sighed "I may not like you or anybody for that matter but I wouldn't let you kill yourself. That's just stupid and dumb." She stated and I blinked "elaborate. What do you mean by stupid and dumb?"

Gaz leaned against her locker now and looked both ways to see no one around so she looked back at me, now being serious as well "it's stupid and dumb because no matter how bad your life is you should never take your own life. That's just being a cowered and taking the easy way out to avoid your problems. No problem is worth taking your life over. It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem." She said not taking her eyes off of mine and I just blinked but thought over her words carefully.

I gave her a stern look "Zim is no cowered."I finally said and she seemed to smirk a bit at that. "Good then I better not find out you killed yourself just cause those other irkens told you to, got it?" She pushed off her locker but still kept eye contact with me and I just smirked back finally. "Zim listeners to no one. Zim will do as he sees fit. And if Zim wants to live, then Zim will." I said being serious which seemed to please the Gaz-human. "Good alien boy." She looked at the clock. "Class will start soon." She turned but put her hand up in a slight wave "see you around." She said before she turned a corner and she was gone from my sight and I actually couldn't help but smile a bit.

'She's always been different...but I never knew just how much.' I chuckled slightly in amusement and turned and headed to my own classroom. 'I will live the way I want...I no longer have to pledge my loyalty to anyone. I'm free to do what I want...and I want to live...and' I glanced back to wear Gaz had left. '...I want to get to know her more...' I thought before looking foreword again and soon walking into my class just as the warning bell sounded.

* * *

Gaz's prov

I got to my class just as the warning bell went off and I sat down in my chair pulling out my game slave again, till someone stood over me and I growled slightly as I looked up to see the one popular guy in my class, he has short blond hair and bright blue eyes and a smile that makes other girls swoon for him. He's had his sights on me ever since I didn't fall for his stupid flirting attempts. "Hey Gaz, you're looking as beautiful as ever." He smiles and I just rolled my eyes.

"Go away Tyler. Before I make you go away." I looked at what he was wearing, a nice button up grey shirt and nice blue jeans with a black belt around them. "And you look as pathetic as the rest of this damn school." I stated and he blinked a bit shocked as some girls that just walked in heard my insult to him and glared.

"She's just jealous she can't be as gorgeous as him." One of the girls said to her friend and I opened my eyes slightly at them. "Shut. Up." The girls paled and quickly took there seats as I looked at Tyler again "I won't tell you again to go away. Last chance before I doom you."

Tyler chuckled "you're so adorable when you're upset." He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up towered him and before he could even try and close the gape between us I punched him right in the throat and watched him hit the ground. "Don't EVER touch me again you bustard." The last bell rang and everyone now was in the room staring at me and Tyler, who was still on the floor coughing like crazy. The teacher walked in and knew what happened without even asking. "GAZ MEMBRANE! Office now!" I rolled my eyes but glared more. 'First class and I'm already in trouble. Today's gonna be great. I just know it.' I thought sarcastically.

I walked the halls to see my stupid brother still at his locker and I raised an eyebrow. "You're never late." I stated flatly causing him to jump and drop all his books as he looked at me. "Gaz! Don't do that you scared me half to death." I smirked a bit at that as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself "and yeah I wasn't late...I kind of got into trouble. Zim and I are in the same class and we got into an argument as always but this time it got a little out of control so we both got kicked out of class and have to go to the office." He rubbed the back of his head and I sighed. "Well I'm heading there as well." He looked at me shocked "what did you do!?"

I glared "none of your business." I stormed past him as he shut his locked and quickly followed me. 'So my stupid brother and Zim got into trouble as well...I shouldn't be surprised.' I was to lost in thought I didn't hear Dib yell my name as I ran right into someone, AGAIN! I fell bak a bit but before I completely fell a hand grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me back up. "We have to stop meeting like this at school Gaz-human." I blinked and looked up to see Zim smirking down at me and I pulled my wrist free. "Then maybe you should watch where you're going." I crossed my arms and Zim raised an eyebrow he of course doesn't have. "You ran into Zim. Not the other way around." He said to me and I glared furious.

I wasn't in the mood for this right now, I was still furious with the boy in my class. "Like I care. You should move anyway." I said just as Dib ran up. "Gaz, you need to be more carful! Zim could have done something to you if you weren't carful!" Zim glared at Dib for making such a statement "I wouldn't harm the Gaz-human. You stupid Dib-monkey." Dib glared at Zim and my hands went to fists. "Enough! Stop arguing like every god damn minute!" I yelled and both boys where looking at me now a bit shocked. I glared at them both and then stormed off to the office and both boys walked behind me not saying anything now.

* * *

Normal prov

Zim, Gaz, and Dib entered the office and the principle just sighed when he saw the three. "You three are making this a habit of being sent down here aren't you?" They all didn't say anything so he looked to Dib and Zim "fight again?" Dib just nodded as Zim ignored them all till the principle asked Gaz why she was here. Zim glanced over to see Gaz glaring still but answers anyway "I punched one of the students in the throat."

Zim blinked at that till the principle asked her why and she growled slightly "he got a little closer to me then I liked." Both Zim and Dib's eyes widened at that. 'He!?' Zim thought also now getting upset for some reason. 'wait...why should I care if a guy was close to her? It's not like it bothers me...does it...?" He looked back over at Gaz as the principle gives them all detention after school.

* * *

Zim's prov

Classes went on as normal till it was lunch time. 'I hate this foul meat place...why did I even come here?' I sighed as I walked to an empty lunch table in the back of the cafeteria as Gaz sat with the Dib-monkey. I looked down at my food, it wasn't meat today at least but I still wouldn't risk eating it. I was about to look up till one of the students pushed my face into my food as they walked by and they all started laughing when I yelled and frantically wiped my face to get the disgusting stuff off me.

"That's what you getting for being a reject Zim!" One kid laughed and I froze at that, remembering that my tallest called me something similar. My hands went to fists and I turned around to confront the filthy human but a bowl of what they call pudding flew past me and hit the kid right in the face, hard.

I blinked shocked and turned to see Dib blinking stunned as he points to Gaz beside him on who threw it. Gaz stood up and calmly walked over as all the kids had stopped laughing completely. And I knew just by the look on her face things where about to get interesting.

* * *

Gaz's prov

I was furious, no past furious I was livid! But I kept my face blank as I walked over to the boy who had just been bullying Zim. "Who threw that!?" He yelled as he threw the bowl to the ground and wiped his face to get the pudding off. "Not much fun when the shoes on the other foot now is it?" I said calmly as I stood by Zim now. The boys eyes widened as he quickly looked up at me "G-Gaz? I was just...just playing around with Zim! You know like...like friends!" I glared at that as Zim spoke "friend!? Zim doesn't even know you!" He said and I smirked slightly till the boy glared at Zim "shut up! Your gonna get me killed you fucking re-" before he finished I side kicked him in the jaw.

"If you EVER call Zim a reject again" I opened my eyes in a deadly and life threatening glare " I will not hesitate to send you to your doom. Or maybe I should skin you alive. Or slowly cut off your figures working my way up your arm till I cut off your head." The boy looked like he was gonna be sick or pass out till one girl ran up behind the boy and even though she was just as terrified she stuttered as she spoke "y-y-you're s-sick!"

I smirked at that and set my sights on her. "O No, I'm not sick, I'm twisted. Sick makes it sound like there's a cure." I said with a slight evil laugh making the girl tremble even more but I could tell Zim was actually enjoying the pitiful looks on the humans faces. The two students finally got up off the floor as the boy held his jaw and the girl walked him out of the cafeteria, probably to see the nurse.

I glanced at Zim to see he was now looking at me and I raised an eyebrow "what?" I figured he would say something like 'Zim didn't need your help filthy human' but what I heard made me blink a bit shocked. "Wait...what did you say?" Zim was now looking down but he sighed and glanced away from me "I said...thank you..." He mumbled the last part but I still heard it and was actually a bit taken back. Zim was thanking me. Thanking ME! I shook my head but sat down next to him at the table "you're...welcome I guess. Though I did that for my own benefit. I enjoy seeing people suffer." I said till I looked over to see Zim staring at me with a 'yea right' look and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What you don't think that's the truth?" Zim shook his head "if it was...then you wouldn't have done anything. Zim was already suffering from the boys words. Why make him suffer then?" I cursed under my breath 'damn it! How did he pick that up so quickly!?' I thought but looked up at the ceiling "well maybe I just wanted to make him suffer okay? I needed to take my anger out on something or someone and he was the perfect target to take it out on."

It wasn't entirely a lie, I was still furious with Tyler but if I wanted to be honest with myself I was just more upset the boy was bullying Zim when no one, not even my brother, knows what happened to Zim with his leaders. I may like to threaten and beat the crap out of people but not even I go as far as to make people commits suicide. Not even I'm THAT heartless. Sure I'll injure them to the break of death or maybe I would kill them but that's my own hands. I don't use my words to drive people to death. If I want them dead I'll do it myself.

He was about to say something else till my dimwit of a brother walked up and sat between Zim and me. "I don't know what's going on but stay away from my sister Zim! I bet you planned that little show huh? To get her to stick up for you to work on some kind of revenge towered me! By getting my sister to actually care about a stupid alien like yourself! Well guess what it won't work." I rolled my eyes and ran my hand threw my hair since I knew whatever Dib said Zim could come up with a comeback or whatever to start a fight again. I just tuned them out as they argued back and forth.

The rest of the day went as it always did, boring. The last bell rang and I stood about to head home till I remembered I had detention. 'Damn it all to hell...' I thought bitterly as I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it in my locker on the way to the detention room but was stopped by an arm blocking my pathway by the shirt color being grey, I knew who it was before even having to look. "Want another beating?" I glared foreword not looking at the pig for brain blocking my way. "Awww you hurt me Gazzy." I glared more 'Gazzy?' I finally looked at the one in my way, Tyler.

* * *

Zim's prov

I couldn't believe I got detention cause of that big headed idiot Dib! I already dropped my books or whatever in that human devise called a locker. I was almost to the room when I heard talking. One, more familiar then the other 'Gaz?' I thought as I carefully crept to a corner and peered over to see Gaz being blocked by a guy who I believe is called Tyler. His stature at this school makes him well known for some reason but I don't see what's so great about him. I listened in on the conversation but being carful I wasn't caught.

"Tyler move before I make you!" Gaz said now getting annoyed with the human boy but he just smiled "o you would wouldn't you? You wouldn't hesitate to just punch me again right? You know that's your problem, you won't let anyone get close. And I believe it's fear that keeps you from doing so." He moved his arm but was now circling her like she was pray. "You're brother is considered a freak in this school cause of his obsession with mythical creatures like aliens. So he probably doesn't even really bother to talk to you since he's busy with his own insanity. But then again you probably push him away as well don't you? But is there something else? Did someone hurt you first to make you so cold and filled with hatred? Unable to trust people around you?"

Gaz was now trembling with anger, I could tell and I hadn't even realized my fists where clenched as the boy continued. "I'm gonna take a guess it's your father. He doesn't see you or even acknowledge your existence. He's probably rarely home to see his own children. Maybe the reason for that is he never truly cared about you Gaz." He was behind her and ran his hand threw her hair "you are probably just a nuisance to him and maybe, just maybe, he wishes he never had such a disappointing child like you." Gaz finally turned to hit him but he grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back painfully and my eyes widened, one because he blocked Gaz's punch, two was cause he was hurting her! But also cause i saw something sliding down Gaz's face...Tears.

I growled and I couldn't take it any longer and before I knew it I was out of my hiding spot and grabbing the boy by his wrist twisting it at an unnatural angel till he gritted his teeth and released Gaz's arm. "You foolish human boy! How dare you touch what doesn't belong to you! And to top it off you tried to seriously hurt her!" I gripped his wrist tighter as Tyler let out a slight yell and Gaz was now looking at me with tears in her eyes still which made me even more upset. 'He made her cry...he didn't just hurt her physically. He hurt her mentally too.' I growled furious and just wanted to break his entire arm.

"Give Zim one good reason Zim should let you go." I glanced at Tyler who was in to much pain to speak but somehow he gritted out "if you...do anything! I can..get you expelled from this school! Or...make your life more of a hell then it already is here!" I growled more "not good en-" I was cut off by Gaz talking "Zim let him go..." I looked at her to see she was looking down but I could tell she was still upset and hurting on the inside even if she tried to hide it. I growled lowly but let go of Tyler's arm and pushed him away from me. "You're spared for today. Don't think you'll be so lucky next time" Tyler ran off "this isn't over!" He yelled before leaving me alone with Gaz. I looked at her a bit worried.

She still wouldn't look up so I carefully bent down so I was below her to see tears still in her eyes "Gaz..." I moved my gloved hand up and wiped the tear on her face away even though it slightly burned my hand I didn't even bother to care at the moment "Gaz...please talk to Zim." She finally looked at me slightly "how long...where you listening?" It didn't sound threatening and I also didn't want to lie to her either so I answered truthfully "since he was blocking you with his arm...and you told him to move..." I didn't look away from her but she slowly pushed my hand away from her face. "Didn't I tell you not to touch me." She said trying to sound cold but I could see threw her façade.

"Yes, you have told Zim this before...however Zim thinks right now...you need comfort...just as Zim did before." I stood back up and her face slowly followed. I was about a good few inches taller then her I was about 6'4 and she was maybe 5'7 if I had to guess. "I don't need comfort...I don't need anybody. I like being alone Zim!" She said now glaring at me but I didn't waver. "...you may like being alone...but you don't fancy being lonely...do you." I said more as a statement then a question. Gaz looked at me as her glare slowly softened and she sighed and slowly shook her head answering me anyway "no...I don't..."

* * *

There you have it! CHAPTER 2! Hope you all enjoyed it, I am currently working on Chapter 3 and should have it up very soon. Till then please review or favorite it. Or by all means do both XD


	3. Smile in the rain

Dibs prov

'Where are those two...?' My eyes widen 'o no! What if Zim kidnaped my sister!? He could be brainwashing her! Or using her for experiments!' I was about to stand till the teacher in the detention room spoke "and just where do you think your going?" She said calmly and I looked over at her "to...to the bathroom." I said dumbly and I mentally hit myself since that was a pitiful excuse and the teacher knew it "to bad, stay seated!" I frowned but stayed where I was when the door opened and I quickly looked over to see Gaz and Zim both walk into the room but they where both quite...to quite.

"Good of you to join us, you both are late!" The teacher told them angrily and still none of then said anything for the longest time till Zim spoke "our apologize, we got stopped by another teacher who needs our help to deliver some books to another classroom. It won't happen again." He took his seat as did Gaz and I blinked '...I may hate him...but that was a good excuse.' The teacher nodded but her voice lowered "see that it doesn't."

Time went on and neither of the two said anything. I was starting to get suspicious 'okay what's going on between these two? Zim hasn't even said anything insulting, I mean he even came up with an excuse of why they were late. Usually he wouldn't give a crap and just back talk the teacher. Something is defiantly going on.' I glared at Zim and once he noticed he looked at me and glared back and mouthed "what?" to me and I glared more "Don't think I won't figure out your little game !" I mouthed back and Zim just rolled his eyes and went back to facing the front and i was even more annoyed but went back to facing the front as well.

An hour passed by and Gaz was writing or drawing something in her notebook and Zim was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the deck in front of him with his arms folded behind his head as he looked at the ceiling in, what seemed to be, deep thought. As for me, I was trying to figure out more on what Zim could possibly be planing. I knew it had to do with my sister and that right there pissed me off.

* * *

Zim's prov

The time went by slowly it seemed but I didn't really mind for once. I was thinking about what all happened in the hall way with me and Gaz. Not only did I get angry for her...I was completely worried when she started to cry. 'What's wrong with me!? I don't get why I'm having all these weird emotion problem! First I'm angry..then worried...then relived..then i don't know what!...maybe I'm just sick or something. I'll do a scan when I get home, that is if Gir didn't burn down the house or something trying to cook.' I sighed and glanced over at Gaz as she was doing something in her notebook. What I don't know.

Finally after another hour the teacher let us go and I stood up and headed for the door as the big headed Dib grabbed my shoulder and smirked and I looked at him confused. "What do you want Dib-monkey? I'd like to leave and get home." Dib chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him "I see well have fun getting home." He laughed as he walked past me and I blinked 'what was that all about?' I heard a weird sound and looked over at the class window to see it wet and my eyes widened 'shit!'

I walked to the front of the school to see it pouring down rain and I groaned "what's wrong Zim? Still can't touch water?" He laughed and I growled. I forgot to bathe in paste this morning so walking in this was defiantly not happening. I sat down on the school steps still covered by a part of the school roof so I wouldn't get wet. 'How am I going to get home...? I guess I'll just have to wait till this stupid earth weather stops.'

I was about to just give up till I looked up to see some water splashed over the roof edge and towered me and I shut my eyes bracing myself for the unbearable burning, but it never came. I slowly opened one eye and looked up to see an umbrella was over my head and I followed the arm holding it to see Gaz. "Moron." She said in an unamused voice and I blinked but stood up. "Zim's no moron!" Gaz smirked a bit and let out a very low and almost unnoticeable giggle. "Fine if your not a moron then you can walk me home. Do something useful for once." She shoved the handle of the umbrella in my hand as I blinked at it a bit confused "walk you home? Why would I, the great Zim do that?"

Gaz looked at me and it wasn't even a glare but for some reason I just nodded "okay okay...Zim will walk you home." Dib looked at us shocked "Gaz! I can walk you home! You don't need this alien doing that for you!" Gaz rolled her eyes "hey he's caring my umbrella and" she throws her backpack at me to carry as well. "He's caring my stuff. He's my own personal assistant in exchange for shielding him from the rain." I wanted to tell her I was nobody's lackey but she didn't shield me from the rain so I'll deal with it for today.

"Whatever! Let's just get home quickly then!" Dib said clearly not happy with this but started walking home anyway as I followed beside Gaz with the umbrella shielding us both from the foul liquid.

* * *

Gaz's prov

I didn't really need Zim to carry my stuff but Dib would have bothered me so much more if I let Zim walk me home without a purpose. 'This is so not like me! I would normally love to watch Zim suffer from the water...or at least Dib does and I ignored them both. But recently iv caught myself looking at Zim more then normal...is it just cause I felt pity for him?...no I feel pity for no one! Plus this doesn't feel like pity...it's almost as if...I actually LIKE having him around me. As crazy and annoying as he is.' I smiles only slightly but Zim seemed to notice.

"Are you...smiling Gaz-human?" I rolled my eyes slightly. "Gaz, Zim just call me Gaz. I really hate nicknames and I may have to seriously hurt you if you call me that again." I didn't even half to look at him to know he stiffened up slightly at my threat making me smile a bit more in amusement. "Right...Gaz then..." He mumbled and I just shook my head. "since I'm in a fairly good mood right now cause of the rain that's the only reason why I'm only slightly smiling. In short I'm a pluviophile." I said knowing he had no idea what that meant. "Pluvo what now?" I held back a small laugh "it's a word to describe a person who loves rain Zim." He shuddered a bit "who could love this filthy liquid?!" I rolled my eyes "I do and don't ruin it for me Zim I'm in a good mood mind you, ruin it and I'll ruin you."

We continued our walk till we all where outside my house and Dib turned around "okay he can go now! Where home!" He yelled point at Zim to leave. I just rolled my eyes and took my backpack from Zim and started walking till he blinked "don't you want this rain blocking device back as well?" I turned and looked back at him. "I told you if you carried my stuff and walked me home I'd let you shield yourself from the rain. So no use it to get to your house and give it back to me tomorrow. But you better give it back in one piece." I warned and he just simply nodded his understanding and turned and walked home as I walked inside with Dib.

"Alright spill!" Dib stink yelled when we were in our home and I sighed "Dib you should know better then to interrogate me" I glared warning daggers at him but he only stiffen up and continued "your not being...well you! You would never help Zim like that for no reason and the caring your stuff thing was defiantly a lie! He's an ALIEN GAZ! He wants to enslave all of human kind!" I growled "and I give a shit why!? I hate humans! You already know this! If it wasn't for you being my brother I may have joined Zim to help him rule this stupid planet!" I yelled back furiously and that did it, Dib was speechless at my words as he just stared at me wide eyed. I took that opportunity to head up to my room and close my door behind me 'well so much for my good mood.' I thought bitterly as I went to take a shower.

* * *

Somewhere in space

Two tall irkens where watching the monitor to be informed one of there invaders and just successfully concurred a planet. "Do you think she was serious?" The one in red, who is actually called that looked at the irken next to him that had just spoken "she? Purple what are you talking about" he asked confused as the one in purple, also his name, looked at red while eating some chips "that earth female. Do you think she really will doom us?" Purple asked seriously.

Red just laughed at that "she's human! She can't do anything to us we couldn't do ten times worse to her!" Red said still laughing but purple didn't find any humor in the matter "it's not funny red...she was serious! I could even tell that!" Red stopped laughing finally and rolled his eyes "so what? Do you want me to send another irken there to kill the girl and Zim if he's still alive as well? Will that calm you?"

Purple thought about this for a moment "it would but if that irken failed to do so it would only piss her off more...so frankly no it wouldn't help." Red groaned "you know what I am going to send another irken just to prove to you that no human is a match for us." He turned to look at him loyal subjects in front of him "find invader Earl and send him in here on the double!" The crew yelled "yes my tallest's!"

"That human won't know what hit her." Red simply stated but purple shook his head "I have a bad feeling about this.." He mumbled low enough for red to hear.

* * *

Zim's prov

Thanks to the umbrella, I believe that's what the humans call it, I got home dry and opened the door to see Gir watching the scary monkey show and I just shook my head 'he never gets tired of that show, but at least it keeps him busy.' I thought as Gir turned to me 'hi master!' He yelled loudly as I winced "yes...hello to you too Gir" I set the umbrella down by the door so I remembered to take it with me tomorrow as Gir got up and walked over to it "where did you get this from?" Gir asked as he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes "the human girl Gaz let me use it to get home." I said with a shrug and Gir smiled more and I blinked "what?"

Gir smiled still "does master like her?" I turned a slightly darker shade of green and I felt my face get slightly hot. "L-like her!? That...that human!? Ha! Zim doesn't like a pathetic human worm child!" I said as I quickly looked away and I could even tell that I was blushing slightly. "But I think she's pretty! Master does too I'm sure! You talked about her a lot last night!" I blushed even more "GIR!" I yelled at the little robot but he just kept smiling "master like the pretty lady!" He yelled as he ran threw the house and I chased after him to try and shut him up.

I finally had enough and drew my spider legs out of my pack and used them to catch Gir "finally! Gir I do not like Gaz okay!?" Gir looked at me and he seemed to get sad "but I want master to be happy and she makes you happy." I blinked at him and sighed as my spider legs set him down. "If Zim told you, that Zim may like the human girl would you shut up about it?" Gir smiled again "yes!" I sighed in defeat "then...yes Zim likes the human Gaz." When I said it, I noticed it wasn't a lie, I really do like her. I wonder when that happened?

* * *

Dibs prov

Gaz...my own sister! Said she would have helped my worst enemy to rule the world if I wasn't around! I mean seriously!? What is she thinking? 'I was pacing around the living room trying to figure this all out. 'She's been getting kind of close to Zim...and I don't like it at all...my sister and my enemy...together." I shuddered at the thought "ew ew ew! No, no way! I will NOT let those two get any closer! Gaz is my little sister and I will protect her weather she likes it or not!" I vowed and went up stairs finally and saw Gaz's door closed and I listened against her door and I heard her talking to herself.

"Dibs always been an idiot but this is getting ridiculous! I'm not acting any different!" She stated as I heard buttons clicking and I figured she was fighting vampire pigs on her game slave 3. 'You are acting weird!' I thought getting frustrated till I heard a sigh.

"Maybe the Dib stink is sort of right...I am acting weird toward Zim...but I can't help it. As weird as it seems and it is very weird...I actually like Zim being around. He's better then all the rest of the stupid humans in this hell of a place." She mumbled to herself and I blinked 'he's not human though!' I thought frantically but I walked away from her door hearing enough 'Zim doesn't care about anyone and Gaz normal doesn't either but if she starting to care about Zim I don't want her to get hurt when Zim dumps her like the villain he is!'

* * *

There you are, chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it. Also what will happen with Red's plan to send an irken to kill both Gaz and Zim!? Will he succeed? I guess you will just have to wait and see! Till then please R&R! :D


	4. Trouble begins

Chapter 4 : Trouble Begins :3

* * *

Gaz's prov

After talking to myself about Zim I had put my game slave on my night stand by my bed and groaned as I laid back on my bed with my arm over my eyes as Zim ran threw my head and my heart was pounding a bit faster making me growl slightly 'stupid heart...stop speeding up when Zim's around or comes to mind! Your job is to pump blood! That's it!' I thought annoyed as I rolled over on my side and sighed "I don't...like Zim...right? I mean I don't like anyone...yet when I say I hate him my chest hurts and I don't like it..." I put my hand to my face where Zim had placed his when I was crying slightly. 'Zim...why are you always on my mind?' I thought slightly before falling fast asleep.

Since I broke my alarm yesterday I woke up to Dib yelling for me down stairs and I frowned as I got up. 'I hate mornings...why can't there just be night classes?' I thought bitterly as I forced myself out of bed but then when I thought of Zim being at school I actually didn't have to force myself anymore I was awake and putting on a black corset with lace around the top and bottom of it and a pair of black skinny jeans. I wore my black boots as always along with my skull necklace. I never take it off since it's the only thing my father got me that I actually loved.

I walked down stairs to see Dib already left, 'probably thought I was gonna skip today' I thought as I didn't bother eating breakfast and walked right out the door and strait to school. But even with skipping breakfast and everything I was gonna be late to school on foot not that I really cared I just would rather not have to put up with the bull shit from my teacher.

I was still walking when I heard a loud noise next to me and I glance to the road beside me to see a dark red softail motorcycle, it looked like Harley's 2013 FXSB Breakout. It had the style and from what I could tell it even had the Twin Cam 103B engine, but what really got my attention was where the logo should be was none other then the irken symbol. "Your going to be late Gaz if you walk." Me eyes widened slightly as I saw the rider take off his helmet and there sat none other then Zim in his disguise of course. "Zim? Since when did you drive a motorcycle?" I questioned actually curious.

"These where the only thing on the planet that actually caught Zim's interest." Gaz rolls her eyes "okay first off speak normally. You don't have to say your name every minute of every day you know." I said crossing my arms and he just looked at me. "True...where was...I. O yes, so I had my computer bring up the latest model and I made my own. It looked like a FXSB or whatever, but I added my own personal touches. But as I was saying before." He smiled at me a bit as his pack opened up and one of his spider claws came out but on the end of it had a purple helmet dangling on the tip of it as it stretched out towered me giving me the helmet.

"Should I give you a lift to school?" He asked still having that stupidly...adorable smile on his face. I mentally hit myself for thinking his smile was adorable but took the helmet. "Hell yes I want a ride, idiot." I put the helmet on as Zim put his dark green one back on as well and I got on the bike behind him. "Hold on tight." He informed me and I hesitated for only a second before wrapping my arms around Zim's waist and he revved up the bike before dropping the clutch and taking off down the road.

We arrived at school with 3 minutes to spare. Zim parked his bike in the school parking lot and swung the keys to it around his finger. "Sooo...how was it?" He asked me as we headed into the school. "In all honesty Zim." I smirked at him and he tilted his head at me a bit waiting for an answer. "I had fun." I said with a slight smile on my face and made my way to my locker but not without giving Zim one last glance behind me as I went to my locker and got my stuff then went strait into class just as the late bell rang.

* * *

Normal prov with Dib and Zim

Zim walked into class just as the late bell rang and his teacher just glared at him slightly since he was almost late. He sat down in his seat that happens to be right next to Dib. "Almost late huh? Let me guess to busy planning on your next evil scheme!" Dib said glaring hatefully at Zim as he glance at him. "No Dib-monkey I was to busy having fun with your sister."

Zim smirked as dibs mouth dropped open "don't. Touch. My sister!" He yelled and the teacher slammed her ruler on the desk "quite! Both of you! Don't make me send you to the office again!" She scolded them but Zim just rolled his eyes and went back to looking at Dib as he was red with anger but hit Zim with his pencil to try and feel better but Zim hit him back with his pencil and it turned into a fight with pencil waking as the teacher growled.

"Can you two for once try and act mature!?" She yelled at Dib and Zim as they looked at her then at each other as Zim thought of something and smirked as he yelled "TAXES!" And punched Dib right in the face. Of course he got sent into the hallway, but the teacher let Zim off just this once since she thought that was actually kind of funny, as Dib had to go to the nurses office cause of a bloody nose.

Zim sat in the hallway bored out of his mind as he listened in on the teacher giving her normal lecture about history and everything. He stopped listening after awhile and just thought about the bike ride he had with Gaz and during all that he forgot he still had her umbrella at his home, he figured he'd just run to his house and grab it for her after school so Gaz wouldn't doom him. He smiled a bit at the thought. 'Gaz is quite the girl...scary, terrifying, yet...I find her oddly attractive.' He let himself think till his eyes widened at that. 'Wait what!? Attractive!? Bad Zim! Get that thought out of your head!'' He yelled at himself and shook his head to drive that thought away as someone chuckled "so etching bothering you?"

Zim blinked and looked up to see a boy standing over him, well kind of, he was like maybe 5'1 if that. Kind of short for an average human boy. Since gazes little talk about his talking habit he's been trying his best to speak like how a normal human would. "Do I know you?" Zim asked raising an invisible eyebrow at the boy who wore a dark orange shirt with black pants and what looked to be his backpack on his back and he had brown hair that reached down to his ears.

The boy just smirked "no I don't believe you do. I'm new here and I'm lost. I'm looking for this language arts class." He showed Zim the paper and Zim recognized the room being Gaz's. "Yeah it's down the hall second door on your left." He said flatly not really in the mood to talk anymore to the new kid. The boy nodded "I see, thank you." He turned and walked away but Zim sensed something strange about that boy but decided to ignore it for now.

* * *

Gaz's prov

Tyler tried to flirt with me again this morning but lucky for him the teacher came in told him to take his seat. I still have to repay him for what he did yesterday. Anyway I was ignoring everything the teacher was saying till I heard the door open and shut and the teacher going silent. Curiosity got the better of me as I looked over to see a new guy walk in. "This is class D23 right?" He asked as he glanced around the room and his eyes stopped on me for just a moment but I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk on his face when he did. The teacher nods "yes you must be earl right? The new student I was informed I'd be getting?" Earl nods "yes ma'am." He said politely and I rolled my eyes and went back to ignoring everyone.

Earl took a seat behind me and I mentally cursed my luck for being pinned as a target for boys. 'Im really starting to hate this!' I thought pissed as class went on like normal. It was close to the end of class so the teacher let us have some free time to talk to one another and who decides to talk to me? None other then the new kid, earl. "So are you the one they call Gaz?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes "yes that would be me, so save yourself from being pummeled and don't talk to me." I said as a warning but he didn't seem to care about my threat "o come now Gaz, let's be friends! I mean I seriously daunt your a heartless bitch who cares little to nothing for anyone. Right?"

I groaned and turned around to look at him "look I don't know what your getting at but shut up, I don't take kindly to people nagging me about stupid things I couldn't care less about. I will not be your friend more do I ever want to be. Now shut your trap before I shut it for you." I glared but he just smirked now "shut it for me huh? And how do you plan on doing that? If I keep talking does that mean you'll kiss me to shut me up? Cause I won't mind that."

I would have sat there shocked but me being me I smirked a bit back "you know earl I must say, boys like you, are the reason we have middle figures and mine salutes you." I flicked him off just as the bell rang, I got up and left before he could say anything else.

The rest of the day almost went smoothly the only thing left was science, it was my only class with Dib and Zim. We were all spread out threw the class tho so normally it was just a boring class, however today out teacher was talking about alchemy and usually I'm not interested but this was actually kind of intriguing.

"Alright class how about the seven deadly sins?" He asked as he glanced around the room and Dib raised his hand "there's greed! I believe that ones the worst. It's about others wanting power over others!" He looked at Zim while saying that and I rolled my eyes but heard Zim chuckle a bit at that and cross his arms as the teacher looked at Zim "and what may I ask is so amusing to you Zim?" Zim smirked a bit at this and looked at the teacher.

"Greed may not be good, but it's not so bad either. You humans think greed is just for money and power. But EVERYONE wants something they don't have." He stated glancing at Dib and then at me but his smirk turned into almost a genuine smile when we made eye contact. The class was silent with Zim's answer even Dib seemed to shut up. I had to give him credit, that was a pretty good deduction on human's.

We do only think greed is about power and money. We never get the big picture, but Zim did and he didn't just point out humans being greedy...he even pointed himself out when he said everyone. I smiled a bit at that as the teacher finally continued with his lecture on alchemy.

School finally ended and I was heading to Zim's bike when Earl stopped me. "And just where do you think your going?" He said with a smirk and before I could react he pinned me against one of the cars in the parking lot. "Get your hands off me!" I shouted but then noticed something I didn't before I only felt three figures holding me against the car on both my arms. "Three figures on each hand...but that means." I rolled my eyes at how stupid and slow I was.

"Your an irken." I stated with venom in my voice and he chuckled "took you long enough to notice Gaz. The tallest have ordered me to dispose of you and the defect Zim." Gaz growled more pissed. "Don't even try to fight me. You're only human. I can defeat you easily." He said with a laugh and I couldn't help but smirk a bit 'I love it when someone underestimates me. Seeing the stupid expression on their face after they see what I can really do is fucking priceless.' I thought as he held me against the car I brought both my legs up to my chest so my feet where positioned where his chest is and I kicked as hard as I could and he didn't expect it so his grip in my wrist weakened with my kick making him fall back and I smirked.

"Don't underestimate your opponent, girl or not. You'll whined up losing." He spider claws came out of his pack and two came together in front of him as they glowed blue at the end and I cursed and ran sliding over a car hood as the laser was shot at me but exploded the car behind me sending me flying threw the air but I did a one handed hand stand and laded back on me feet. "Gotta do better then that!" I yelled as earl was already going after me, disguise gone. I kept running till a hand grabbed mine "Gaz! What's going on!?" It was Dib stick. "Dib! Let me go before you get us both killed!" Another laser was shot and it just barely missed dibs nose as he let go of me.

"That almost shot my nose off!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes "whiner." I mumbled as earl jumped on top of a car with his spider legs "you can't hide human! Your death will be slow and painful and then mount your head on a plank to take back to my tallest as a trophy!" He said at me and I looked at him. "Well aren't you just a fun filled lollipop triple dipped in psycho."I stated flatly till he shot his lasers at both me and Dib. Usually it's Dib being hunted down and being broke when it came to getting things to defend himself with. He spent all his extra cash on devices that never worked and I guess he knew it too cause while we were running he tried to use a pen laser he made but it malfunctioned and he quickly turned and dodged a laser shot at him by Earl and he yelled "damn it all! Death and poverty love me so much they brought friends!" I couldn't help but laugh slightly at that, boy wasn't that the truth.

We kept running till we got split up from all the car wreckage and I couldn't see each other anymore. I ran towered another car in front of me but it was shot and engulfed in flames. "Shit!" I turned around to see earl already blocking my way. If I tried to run left or right I'd be stopped by his spider claws. I had no where to run and earl knew it. "Check mate human. You can't escape from death." I just glared at him as as he powered up his laser again I just stood there. 'I wasn't going to plead for my life, o no if I was going down I was going down with my head held high.'

Just as earl was about done charging up his weapon I heard a faint noise to my left I didn't bother to look but it was getting louder just as earl shot his laser at me everything seemed to go in slow motion, for instance something fast went by me and grabbed my arm and before I could even comprehend what was going on I was on the back of something fast and I looked bak to see the laser hit the spot right where I was originally standing. "You know you where cutting it kind of close Gaz." I blinked and looked I front of me to see an all to familiar back. "Zim." There was a chuckle "yes my dear Gaz I am the great Zim, the one who just saved your life." He said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes but was happy Zim actually came to save me.

"So what now? You do realize he's going to come after us." I said as I looked back to see earl already in his space cruiser after us. "I know that! But right now we need to get out of this populated area, normally I wouldn't care but people running and screaming is to distracting!" He said and I couldn't really argue with that. "Gaz I'm going to use the speed boost. I need you to hold on very tightly to me, got it!?" He yelled as more lasers where shot at us and Zim was dodging them like they were nothing, I just put my arms around him and squeezed tightly as my answer for him to go for it.

* * *

Okay first of I do not own the motorcycle that was used in this story, it belongs to Harley Davidson. Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update again soon :3 till then please R&R :)


	5. Complicated

Zim's prov

I felt Gaz put her arms around me and I couldn't help but smile at the warmth I felt, but I couldn't enjoy it long as another laser was shot at us from that irkens ship. 'He's gonna pay for almost killing Gaz.' I glared at the road ahead of us and flipped a switch that was next to the starter on the bike and a red button appeared in the middle of the handle bars.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought as I hit the button and the motor bike speed up and everything besides us became a blur I managed to avoid colliding with cars and humans as we made it in a forest park and I rode on the trails now avoiding trees I clicked the speed boost off once we where covered by tall trees. "Gaz I need you to get off and stay hidden." I took off my helmet and looked around the forest instead of at her.

"What?" And just by that one word I knew I just pissed her off "I am not just going to sit here and let you go off on you're own to fight! You are taking me with you Zim!" I turned to her "you're staying here!" I was not backing down from this one "give me one good reason why I should stay here!? I am not a weakling Zim! I can't handle myself!" She yelled and I growled "handle yourself!? You call that back at the school handling yourself!? You almost DIED Gaz! If I was just a second slower you wouldn't be here to argue with me right now!" Gaz hands went to fists "then maybe you should have just left me there! If I bother you so much why save me!? Why bother risking your own life for mine!? Answer me that Zim!" She glared at me and I looked away from her "ANSWER ME!"

I shut my eyes tightly "I couldn't lose you!" I yelled back and looked down as I opened my eyes sadly "I...I thought I was going to lose you...I was afraid...but I had to save you...I had to do everything I could to save you." I finally looked at her with slight fear in my eyes for her. "You may make my life complicated and beat me up or scare me...I thought life would be easier with you gone." She growled but I held my hand up as in to let me finish "however...if you weren't around anymore I would feel like a part of me was gone...don't you get it? I need you around Gaz...I need you more then you'll ever know...which is why I will do anything I can to make sure you live threw this..." Gaz was silent for a moment but then looked at me as I looked back down.

"Zim look at me." I bit my bottom lip slightly but took a deep breath and looked up at her waiting for her to hit me but instead she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towered her as her lips met mine and my eyes widened at that, stunned, but I soon closed them and kissed her back, enjoying the warm feeling that shot threw my body. She broke away, to quickly for my liking, but I leaned back to look at her. "I care about you too Zim...which is why I have to go with you...I can't let you die either by the hands of that jack ass Earl." She smirked a bit "only I'm allowed to kill you or make you suffer." I looked at her but laughed a bit "well I tried..." I rubbed the back of my head "even if I did leave you here you'd follow anyway and kill both me me this Earl irken, huh?" Gaz smiled evilly "now you get it, took you long enough." I rolled my eyes and took off my disguise since I didn't need it in this battle. "Fine, but if you're going to fight, promise me you won't do anything life threatening to get yourself killed. Understand?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded "whatever now let's go!" I shook my head but gave Gaz my helmet "don't argue and just put it on." She took it from me and did as I asked. We suddenly hear crackling and I looked over to see the forest on fire. "Of course..." I mumbled "hold on!" I reeved up the bike and took off but the fire was surrounding us and I could hear Gaz coughing behind me and even I was coughing. 'Shit! I have to something quick!' I kept driving as the fire started to surround us and I saw a tall oak tree completely on fire and about to fall over towered the depiction I just came from and where Earl was positioned in the sky I bet. "Gaz whatever you do. Do NOT let go of me no matter what happens!" I yelled and I just felt her nod I spread up but then swung the bike around and floored it as I started heading back the way we came. "Zim what are you doing!?" I heard Gaz yell behind me but I didn't bother replying as the giant oak tree started falling the way I thought it would.

I smirked as I used an already fallen tree as leverage, I floored over it doing a wheelie so when the back tire hit I was able to get the bike to go air born and get it on the oak tree that had just started to fall. 'One chance!' I didn't slow down as we climbed up the tree as it was falling, as we reached the tip I still didn't slow as soon as we flew off the tip of the tree we were just above the other trees and earls ship was coming at us. I put my arm around Gaz quickly and jumped off the bike as a lazier shot at it. I reached my free hand up as earls ship went past and my claws dug into the bottom of it keeping us attached to the bottom if earls ship, he flew up higher to try and knock us off but I had a good hold of it, as Gaz still held onto me tightly. "Your crazy I hope you know." She said and I chuckled. "The juries still out on that one" she blinked and looked up at me "wha-" before she couldn't finish, I used my spider claws from my pack to make my green laser and shot out the engine in earls space ship.

Gaz's eyes widened "you idiot!" She yelled as we all started heading strait to the ground but I let go of earls ship as it went past us since it was clearly heavier then us so it would hit the ground first, the only thing I really cared to listen about during science class. I new we would hit the ground eventually but the ship hit first and just as I hoped when it did it exploded. I held onto Gaz and rolled threw the air to the right to get us away from the wreckage so we would land somewhere else, close by but not right on top of it. I knew this was going to seriously hurt, as I moved Gaz so she had her hands on my chest and cradled her head with my arms as we were about to hit the ground I closed my eyes tightly but I didn't feel the pain of the ground or the feeling of us falling anymore. But I did feel something have my ankle

I opened my eyes slightly to see Gir my little robot minion smiling at me as he had ahold of me and Gaz's ankle to stop us from falling "Hi master!" He yelled and I smiled "for once Gir I'm really glad to see you. And you're not as stupid as I thought." And boy did I mean it for once, that fall could easily have broken my pack and I wouldn't be able to live much longer if that happened. Gir had his jet boots on and as we were closer to the ground they started going out. "Gir...you didn't refuel did you." I thought slightly annoyed and Gir laughed "nope!" I growled "I take it back...You are stupid!" And with that his jets went out and we all fell to the ground luckily it wasn't a huge fall and it wouldn't cause any damage to my pack but it still hurt when we did land.

I slowly sat up and saw Gaz still clinging to my shirt. "Gaz you may let go...where on the ground now." I said gently and she seemed to relax at that and sat up but before I could say anything else she hit me in the gut. "Don't EVER do that again! You scared me half to death you moron!" She yelled but I couldn't help but laugh threw the pain she just inflicted on me. "Wait I, Zim, scared you? The great human girl Gaz? That's hilarious." I laughed harder and Gaz crossed her arms and glared hatefully "shut up! Or I'll doom you, you stupid alien!" I chuckled a bit but set my hand on her head "now that's the Gaz I know. The one that doesn't show fear but strikes fear into others."

I stood up and offered my hand to her as she just shook her head but took it "yup your crazy." She said as I helped her up "really? You did kiss me so doesn't that make you just as crazy?" I smirked as she blushed a bit and hit my arm "...shut it..." I just smiled till I heard something charging and quickly pushed Gaz away as a lazier was shot and went threw my shoulder. I screamed in completely pain. "Master!" I heard Gir yell but I ignored him for the moment and looked over to see the irken, earl, standing there with a his spider lasers out but I could tell he was in very bad shape, not only was his left arm broken, blood was coming down from his head and a sharp shard of the ships metal was completely threw him and his pack. It was a miracle he was still able to function like that but I knew it wouldn't last very long. "I...will kill you...then the tallest'...will be pleased!" He said with hatred at us and I growled 'so the tallest' sent him...why am I not surprised." I thought bitterly but I was holding my shoulder in pain and Gaz looked at me then earl with a new form of hatred.

"You fucking bastard! You crossed the line this time! You can hurt me but when you hurt the person I care about deeply thats when I won't hold back!" I blinked a bit shocked at that as earl laughed humorless "care about? You made it quite clear you care for no one human. You care only about yourself." Gaz was standing there but then after an explosion for his ship again far off we all jumped but Gaz was now in front of earl, it happened in a blink of an eye, not even I saw her move "you don't know me, and u never will. If I say I care about someone then I mean it." She punched him in the face "also, that was for almost killing me you ass, and this is for hurting Zim!" She kicked him in the side hard enough to send him flying into a tree back first. He slid down it till he was sitting on the ground in complete pain and the metal piece in him was pushed out a bit when he hit the tree. Gaz walked up and grabbed the metal pice in him "and this is for you. Good luck in the deepest depth of the nightmare world that you'll never wake up from."

Once that was said she pulled the pice out of him and jabbed it into his neck killing him instantly and I just leaned against a tree as my pack started healing the wound on my shoulder and Gaz turned towered me, I stiffened slightly as she stopped a few inches in front of me "...Gaz?" I looked at her a bit worried till she placed her hand on my arm that's not working at the moment. "That was stupid...you got hurt protecting me...that's twice you saved me..." I smiled a bit "yeah I guess I am stupid...but you see this moody earth female once told me to do what I want to do, not to listen to others, well that's what I did. I wanted to keep her alive and safe." I smiled and Gaz looked at him "really now? And what does Zim think he'll gain by saving her life?" She asked seriously and I turned a darker shade of green from a blush but looked at her seriously as I ran my working hand threw her hair "i was hoping...to keep her in my life...for I have developed feelings for this human...and don't wish to lose her."

* * *

Gaz's prov

I listened to what Zim was saying and I was shocked...beyond shocked actually. 'Is...is Zim saying he...he really likes me? O stop it! Of course he is! He couldn't have been any more blunt...well blunt in Zim's way.' I thought as I looked up at him and I could tell he was a darker shade of green, blushing I guessed. Then I noticed my face felt hot and I hadn't realized I was blushing as well. 'Damn it Gaz get a grip!...,you don't...I mean yes you kissed him,..yes you admitted you cared about him..but...but...gah! Who am I fooling!?'

I grabbed Zim and pulled him tightly into an embrace being carful of his injured shoulder "then...that girl may have...developed feelings for this moron of an irken." I said and I felt Zim wrap his good arm around me "may have?" He asked and I blushed more "o come on you know what I mean!" He chuckled a bit and looked down at me as I looked up at him. "O do I? I am a moron after all, according to you." He said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes "yes, you are...but what I'm trying to say is...I like you Zim..." I said it I actually said, this was so not like me! But it was true I have fallen for this irken. Zim's arm tightened around me but then relaxed as if he was relived. "That's good...cause I like you too Gaz. If you couldn't figure that out."

I laughed slightly "unlike you I figured it out without you having to tell me." Zim rolled his eyes at me "yeah yeah, maybe I just wanted to hear you say it, ever think of that Gaz-human?" He smirked and I hit him slightly "don't make me send you to your doom Zim." I smirked and as his pack finished fixing up his shoulder "I'll be sure not to piss you off to that point my little Gaz." I blinked "yours!? little Gaz!?" He smirked "yes you are shorter then me and you are mine." I pouted slightly "I can't help my height! And no one owns me Zim, remember that." He smiled and kisses my forehead "I'll keep that in mind." He said gently and I smiled a little but then it turned into a glare "but first things first, take me to your lab I have a little bone to pick with your so called tallest'" Gir yelled happily "yay where gonna have a party!" I smirked evilly and noticed Zim gulp a bit "something like that Gir." I said with a few choice words saved for Zim's leaders.

* * *

Sorry this one isn't as long, ALSO! I know I'm no good at spelling and I also said this story may be OOC. If you don't like it hen don't read it. Simple as that, but for those of you who enjoy this i really enjoy reading your Reviews :) They keep me going and working to finish this story for you all ^.^ I hope you enjoy this chapter tho :D please R&R


	6. Finally the Calm

Normal prov

Zim, Gaz, and Gir had to walk back to Zim's house since his bike was destroyed during the fight with Earl. But once there Gaz waisted no time in going strait down to his lab and getting in front of his monitor. "Call them, right now." She said in calm voice but Zim new better then to think she was calm as he typed in something's into his computer and he thought for sure they wouldn't answer but to his surprise his tallest appeared on screen and as soon as they saw Gaz purple spit out his drink "I told you! I told you she would live!" Purple yelled as red growled "you!? Your supposed to be dead!"

Red shouted and Zim growled stepping over next to Gaz "o I assure you she's very much alive. But I can't say the same for you both once she's done with you." Zim folded his hands behind his back and red growled "so your still alive as well Zim." He said glaring at Zim and he smirked "yes I am still alive, because of this girl right here. Also RED and PURPLE I no longer think of you as my leaders, therefore I will continue living weather you like it or not." He said flatly and red and purples eyes are widened "did he just talk normally!? And call us by our NAMES!?" Purple asked more shocked then anything and Gaz just smirked.

"Yeah he did purple, now shut up!" Gaz now glared at the two irken's in screen making purple cower behind red. "you sent an irken after both of us. And ordered him to kill both Zim and myself. I told you you where on my list seems you didn't listen very well. Cause now I'm going to make sure I torture you both slowly before sending you to your doom" red laughed at this "and what can you do? Again where in space and you're no where near us. So what are going to do about that!?" Gaz just glared and glanced at Zim "Zim may I ask you to turn the words onto your computer into English for a moment?" Zim didn't quite understand where she was going with this but nodded and headed over to his computer as Gaz stayed on screen with red and purple. "What are you planning human?" Red asked glaring at her but she just smirked "that's easy, as you said you're in space, I'm not. However I will either find a way to get where you are or I'll make my own."

* * *

Zim's prov

I did as Gaz asked and turned all the irken language to English so she could read it, she kept talking to my former leaders "make your own way!? Ha! I'd like to see you try human!" Red taunted her and I just sighed 'he's more of an idiot then the Dib monkey...and that's saying something.' I though as I heard Gaz chuckle "I accept that challenge." She walked over to where I was and started clinking around as red tried to see what she was doing but the screen of course didn't move to where he could see her "what is she doing! Zim answer me or else!" I rolled my eyes "or else what? Frankly I don't give a shit what your answer is. I don't listen to you anymore Red, I'm a defect remember?" I said as I heard red growl "uh...red someone just hacked I to our ships transporter..." I heard purple say in the background and I blinked and looked over at Gaz smirking.

'She never seise to amaze me' I smirked as Gaz hit enter on the computer and my transporter lit up. "Coming?" She walked past me and I followed as I heard red and purple trying to figure out what's going on till Gaz and me come threw the transporter into there ship. "Now then" she cracks her knuckles, "where were we?" She smirks and purples eyes widen "I told you sending another irken there was a bad idea!" Gaz just smirked evilly as some irkens ran at her to take her down but they where much shorter then her so she just kicked them hard sending them flying into the walls and purple had to duck once as an irken went flying over his head. One irken pulled out his spider legs to stab Gaz but I grabbed the leg and smirked "bad move." I pulled the irken towered me and punched him in the face knocking him out easily. "To easy." I turned to see Gaz holding one of the irkens spider legs and using him as a bat, hitting other irkens out of her way.

I chuckled slightly but fought by her side till there weren't anymore irkens in the room conscious, besides the talents'. "How is this possible!? Your just a stupid mortal!" He yelled and I glared as I pilled out a wrench from my pack and chucked it at reds face getting a direct hit and knocking right on his back and I chuckled as Gaz turned to look at me and smirked "nice shot." I just smirked back and shrugged "lots of practice from fighting your brother." I said in amusement and walked up next to Gaz as she was now on the platform with purple and red. Red was holding his face "you'll pay for that Zim!" He yelled furious and I just gave him an unamused look.

"Your in no position to be making threats you bastard." Gaz said crossing her arms and purple was trying to sneak out of the room "and where do you think your going?" She didn't even have to look at purple to know he completely stiffened at her voice addressing him. "I...uhm...you see...I uh...was going to get something..." He fought to try and come up with something but failed miserably. "I'm sorry what language are you speaking? I don't speak bull shit!" Gaz said with a furious glare but looked down at red who was about to get back up but she grabbed red by the back of his jacket and dragged him slightly behind her. "Let go of me you filthy human female!" Gaz glanced back at him "if you insist." She grabbed the back of his jacket with both hands and threw him, yes threw him, strait to were purple was and he landed on top of him causing them both harm.

Gaz and me had both purple and red tied up on the ground at our feet as they were both knocked out earlier from Gaz beating the crap out of them. "Let's send another irken to earth you said, she won't be any match for it you said!" Purple said completely upset with red at the moment "o shut up." Red glared.

* * *

Gaz's prov

I enjoyed every second of being these two to death but of course I didn't kill them, no I had a better idea planned for them unless they did as I said. "Alright you two, how does it feel to be defeated by a human girl and so wine you banished from your own planet?" I asked with a smirk plastered on my face. Red seemed to be taking this the hardest which I enjoyed but the other one, purple, seemed to just be relived he was alive. "So what now human? I doubt you plan on keeping us tied like this." I laughed slightly but it was a laugh that would send chills threw you. "You're right, I do have a plan. I plan on putting you both in a row boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Without any way to contact anyone for help. Also no snacks will be at your disposal." Red just laughed "really that the best you got?"

Zim chuckled beside me "you have no idea what the Pacific Ocean is do you? O right of course you don't, you know nothing of this planet you sent me to. So let me enlighten you a bit. It's a body of water and if we leave you in the middle of it, you are miles away from any civilization. And did I mention the water on this planet is like acid that burns your flesh?" He stated and I just nodded as purple paled a bit "how the hell did you survive a planet for so long that was like that!?" He asked and Zim shrugged "after awhile you learn what you can and can't touch, eat, or do on the planet." I looked back at red and purple "anyway that is my plan...unless" I noticed I got both there attention at that, even Zim's "if you apologize to Zim, and take back everything you said the first day you met me. I may rethink your punishment."

I didn't bother to look at the stunned look on Zim's face cause I knew it was there. "So what will it be?" Red growled "apologize!? And lose my pride!? I'd rather die! I am a great and respected leader! I don't beg for my life! And I defiantly don't apologize!" He said with venom dripping on every word. "I see...well then" I was about to go threw with my first plan till I heard purple "are you fucking kidding me!? What dose pride have to do with anything when you're dead!? We're better for our people alive!" Zim and me where a bit shocked at purples outburst towards red. "I'd rather apologize!" Red looks at purple "and look like a weakling!?" Purple glared "at least I'd still be alive to lead my people!" Zim blinked, as if that was the most smartest thing he's ever head that irken say. I looked at purple "so your going to apologize?" Purple looked at me and just nodded once.

I was skeptical at first but if he tried anything I could just kick his ass again so I shrugged and untied his ropes as he stood up and looked at me but then to Zim "Zim...I won't lie to you. When we first sent you to earth I was hoping very much you die in the first few weeks...however...every time you called us you seemed so determined and kept your loyalty to us. You complained sometimes yes but fixed things on your own. Even your robot minion we gave you, you possibly only complained about that robot once and that was it, then you sealed with it like everything else on that planet...you had more determination then any other invader. Granted you did destroy half our planet. But no one was actually killed in your rampage. So we shouldn't have been so cruel to you...I'm sorry Zim, for everything we did and said to you...I truly am sorry. And you're not a defect...just different. But there's nothing truly wrong with that." Purple said still looking at Zim and Zim at first kept a strait and unreadable face but it soon relaxed slightly "I guess I should thank you guys anyway. If you hadn't of did what you did..."

He glanced over at me "I wouldn't have found someone more important in the universe to me." I slightly blushed at that and purple smiles a bit "you and the scary earth girl. Eh I can see it." He shrugged with a small laugh as I looked at red still growling furious "you still gonna be a sore loser? You know I could just get ride of you and leave purple here to rule alone, he seems to understand leadership better then you do." Red glared at me "o really? How so?" He said with bitterness and I rolled my eyes. I was about to answer but Zim pear me to it "he understands a leader sometimes has to make the tough choices in life. Even if it doesn't make him look the greatest, he's doing what's best for his people. Not himself, when you would put your pride in front of everything else just to make yourself look good. That's not what a leader is, not even close."

Red growled but then just looked away from us all and mumbled "fine...then I apologize." I smirked slightly "what was that? I didn't quite catch that." I was just trying to piss him off since he made it so easy. "I apologize! Okay? So for the love of irk, let me go now!" I thought this over for a moment. "Why should I again?" That was it red was even more upset now "how date you! I am the tallest and I command you to release me!" Purple cleared his throat "actually red...your not the tallest..and neither am I." He said and we all were looking at him confused.

"What?" I asked till purple motioned his head to Zim and I blinked but looked to Zim and then back at purple and my eyes widened "Zim go stand by purple." Zim gave me a confused look but walked over and stood strait and my mouth dropped slightly as red yelled "impossible! There's no way...there's just no way!" He yelled frantically and I actually let out a small laugh "Zim did you even notice you surfaced your so called talents' by a good 2 inches?" He looked at me then at purple and noticed I wasn't messing with him. "You mean.." I nodded "yup your taller. And as I can remember from all this, the irken who is the the "tallest" becomes the leader."

It was quite for a good few minutes till some other irken soldiers FINALLY made into the room where we were and looked at Zim then at purple seeing the hight difference as well and they blinked. "All hail the new tallest!" They yelled and Zim didn't seem to really like all the attention he was now getting and I smirked. "Hello!? Will someone untie me now!?" Of course he would have to interrupt "I looked back at red. "Hmmmm hey purple? Since Zim's the tallest and I'm technically...what you guys call a mate? Does that make me half in charge as well?" Purple thought about this and I saw Zim turn a dark green at the mate comment. "Well if Zim says you do then you do." I looked at Zim and he couldn't talk at the moment but just nodded at me and I smirked "alright then, since red did apologize I won't throw him into the middle of the ocean, but I still don't feel as forgiving as I was with purple, if I let you both go people would think iv gone soft. Soooooo red I sentence you to three years on my planet. Wearing a disguise and everything, or don't and get taken to a scientist lab and be experimented on or even dissected. Either way is fine with me."

Reds mouth dropped open "you CANT be serious!" I smirked "o I'm very serious. Let's see how long you last on my turf. No help from anyone either, your completely on your own. Seem like a good punishment Zim?" Zim thinks "yeah I think that's suitable." He smirked and I was happy he agreed...but then I remembered if he goes to rule his home planet I'm going to have to return home. I can't just leave my home, no matter how much I hated everyone there I still had a family who I would sooner or later miss. I also new Dib was probably worried sick about me right about now. I looked down sadly.

* * *

Normal prov

Zim say Gaz look down and he felt a slight pain in his chest wondering what was wrong but then the same thought about her having to leave came to him as well and he had a pained excretion on his face. Purple noticed and looked tired Gaz and then back at Zim. "So Zim what's your first act of being the new tallest?" He asked curious to see what he would choose. Zim looked to the other irkens, purple, then back to Gaz. He knew what he had to do "purple I have a job for you." Purple looked at him and Gaz seemed to look up slightly at that. "I want you to watch over our home while I'm absent. As much as ruling my planet would be an honor. I can't leave the one person I just got in my life. Besides I think you will make a much better ruler then me. But don't let that go to your head. We will check in on you and irk every so often and if anything seems out of place, you'll get another beating from my girl."

He smirked and purple laughed nervously "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. But are you saying that human girl is more important to you then being a ruler?" Purple smirked slightly as Zim blushed again "...I am. And I'd give up being a ruler again if it meant I could stay by her side." He looked over to see Gaz looking at him blushing as well and he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed as red made a gagging noise and Gaz punched him in the face to shut him up so he wouldn't ruin the moment completely. "So what do you say Gaz? Can I stay in earth with you?" He asked and Gaz glanced away still blushing "I don't care...I mean it would be nice if you stayed. You keep my brother from annoying me...so that's a plus."

Zim walked up to her and placed his hand under her chin so she looked at him "your not being honest with yourself" he chuckled and Gaz slightly glared "if I was complexity honest then I wouldn't be me, now would I?" Zim laughed at that but smiled gently at her. "No I guess you wouldn't, my little Gaz human." He leaned down and kisses her passionately and she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep them close together.

Zim broke it first for some air but leaned his forehead against hers and smiles still "I love you Gaz...I hope you know that." She smiled, a true genuine smile back at me "I love you too Zim, but don't think that means I won't doom you if you piss me off." She giggles and I smiled still "I would expect nothing less from you. But shall we head back home?" Gaz nodded "yes, before my idiot of a brother dies of a heart attack." I laughed at that "in that case let's stay here longer." She hit my arm and I chuckled "I was just kidding, I wouldn't want the Dib monkey to die from something as pathetic as that anyway." And with that said we went back to the transporter and was sent back home, together, hand in hand.

* * *

Zim's prov

It has been a month since Gaz and mines adventure to my former tallest ship, when we got back I had to explain everything to the Dib stink, who of course was not pleased one bit with me and his sister dating. But after a good beating from Gaz he finally shut up about it. We still get into fights every once in awhile, but that's typical. We still get calls from purple every week to see how things are going there and so far I was right about him being a good leader. As for red he's somewhere on earth living out his sentence, I don't really care about him though.

Tyler however still annoyed Gaz and she beat him up a week ago but three days ago it was my turn to kick his sorry ass, he can't really get me kicked out if he's not around. No I didn't kill him...sadly, I wanted too after he touched my girlfriends ass. But instead let's just say Gaz's Pacific Ocean plan didn't go ignored if you know what I mean, I smirked to myself. I'll go get him in about week or so. I can't let him die out there, his family would worry and I don't want to go to a filthy human jail.

But anyway for the meaning of my interruption in this story, if it wasn't for Gaz I probably wouldn't have ever made it this far to see what my life could have become. I'm grateful to her and love her deeply, and as for you humans reading this, just remember, just one moment can change everything. It doesn't take a whole lot to change someone's outcome on life. I'm an example of that. Now be gone with you you filthy humans, Zim has a life to live with his one and only mate.

* * *

The End

* * *

And here you have it, the ending of my story. I wasn't quite sure how to end it so I hope it wasn't to bad. :) Hope you enjoyed it and good day to you all. Please R&R :3


End file.
